


O jeito que a gente briga é diferente

by CatyBolton, Effystein, Monilovely



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Army, Background Relationships, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Accidents, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Parent(s), Lots of shit happens, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, The boys are stupid, its in portuguese gringo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effystein/pseuds/Effystein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Desde que eram pequenos, as intrigas em que Tom e Tord se metiam eram parte do cotidiano, até mesmo na vida de seus amigos e colegas.E isso não mudou quando ficaram mais velhos.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. O primeiro voo do robô gigante em miniatura

Quando Tord chegou naquele colégio novo, não pensou em tentar falar ou brincar com nenhumas das crianças da sua sala. Honestamente, o robô gigante - só que em miniatura - de brinquedo era a melhor companhia que ele poderia pedir. Era o bastante para dominar o mundo inteiro, sem a ajuda de ninguém, até porque o menino não estava disposto a dividir o mundo com qualquer pessoa que fosse.

Por causa disso que ele estava sozinho em um canto da sala, especialmente isolado e longe das outras crianças e dos olhos da professora, que no momento estava muito ocupada lendo uma revista de fofocas. O menino, além de o brinquedo de robô – muito parecido com as _mechas_ que sempre apareciam em _Power Rangers_ – também tinha pego alguns outros brinquedos que haviam na sala e no momento brincava de _destruir_ os supostos inimigos.

Talvez ele visse muitos documentários sobre guerra que os seus pais tanto gostavam? _Talvez_.

Mas antes que ele pudesse _decapitar o presidente dos EUA_ com um só golpe, ele sentiu uma aproximação repentina de uma pessoa logo ao lado de sua carteira. Tord levantou a cabeça levemente procurando saber quem havia sido por puro instinto, porque ele não estava realmente interessado nas outras crianças, e se não fosse por uma pequena _peculiaridade_ nessa pessoa em questão, ele teria a ignorado completamente.

Acontece que o garoto não tinha os olhos. Tipo, _simplesmente não tinha._ No lugar, haviam essas cavidades escuras e profundas, que, mesmo não tendo globo ocular ou algo parecido, ainda davam a impressão que estavam olhando diretamente para ele. Curiosidade e timidez estampavam sua face quando lhe disse suas primeiras palavras:

— Oi, eu sou Tom. — Ele abriu um sorriso e faltava um dente da frente. — Muito legal o seu brinquedo, eu posso brincar com você?

Tord o olhou de cima a baixo, algo que havia intimidado o outro garoto por breves segundos, antes de responder com a expressão completamente plana:

— Não.

Tom demorou um pouco para responder, pego totalmente de surpresa. Ele engoliu seco e se atrapalhou com as mãos antes de responder:

— Hm, mas _por que_?

— Porque eu não quero brincar com um esquisito…?

Tentando disfarçar o constrangimento, o tal de Tom fechou a cara.

— Esquisito é você — O menino sem olhos retrucou, não parecendo particularmente afetado por aquela ofensa tão direta. — Não falou com ninguém o dia todo.

— Pelo menos eu tenho olhos, seu _capitalista vigarista_ — O outro garoto vociferou um xingamento que havia escutado seus pais dizerem um dia com zombaria, voltando a atenção para seu robô como se o sem olhos já tivesse saído.

Tom franziu as sobrancelhas em pura confusão para Tord, sem entender exatamente o que “capitalista vigarista” significava, mas do jeito que ele falou parecia algo bastante ruim e por isso não conseguiu não ficar um pouco ofendido. 

Ficou ainda mais ofendido ainda por ter sido ignorado depois de chamar o menino mais uma vez com um “ _ei_ ”, mas, depois de insistir algumas vezes, obteve uma reação:

— O que tu quer agora!?

— Pelo menos eu sei falar direito, seu _chifrudo_!

Tord olhou apenas por um segundo para Tom, seus olhos cinzentos arregalados, até se levantar em uma fração de segundo e arremessar o robô de brinquedo em sua cabeça.

O garoto sem olhos lhe encarou completamente surpreso antes de enrugar a cara de ódio, ficando mais vermelho conforme os segundos passavam, ameaçando pular na garganta dele e arrancar aqueles dois chifres com as próprias mãos, mas antes que qualquer coisa fosse feita, uma lágrima saiu de uma das orbes e depois começou a chorar incontrolavelmente.

Nem mais um segundo depois, Tord se viu sendo encarado por um milhão de olhos curiosos, sentindo a vergonha subir pela garganta e se manifestar em suas bochechas, totalmente perdido. Como se já não bastasse ser o garoto novo, agora ele tinha conseguido atrair a atenção da _sala inteira_.

Ele tentou em vão pela última vez emprestar o robô que o garoto sem olhos tanto queria, _só pra ele calar a boca e não chamar mais atenção,_ se possível, mas foi completamente ignorado. Seu pânico cresceu imensamente quando um outro garotinho de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhar preocupado se aproximou e o olhou como se fosse o ser humano mais cruel da terra.

— Tom, o que esse chifrudo fez _pra_ você?! — Ele vociferou, em total desespero, como se Tom estivesse com uma faca enfiada na barriga. — Você tá muito encrencado, o pai dele é policial!

Tord não conseguiu não sentir medo e, nesse meio tempo aquela pequena bagunça também havia atraído a atenção da professora:

— Tomzinho, querido, o que houve?! — ela se apressou em perguntar, afagando suas costas gentilmente e por um segundo ou mais parecendo genuinamente preocupada.

— Ele… Ele… E-ele- — Tom tentou dizer entre os soluços, massageando um lado da cabeça, mas nada coerente saía de suas tentativas.

Até pensou em se explicar, mas tinha ficado com bastante medo da ameaça sobre o _pai policial,_ por isso Tord decidiu apenas se afastar em direção a porta silenciosamente, enquanto toda a atenção estava direcionada ao garotinho chorando, e talvez conseguir escapar de um possível sermão da professora sobre como era errado _bater nos coleguinhas_. 

Ele não estava com vontade de escutar mais um sermão dos pais e, pior, _ficar sem seu video-game_.

No último segundo, quando já estava _tão perto_ de fugir, todas as cabeças presentes giraram em sua direção com as próximas palavras de Tom:

— _Ele jogou o robô na minha cabeça_!

— Mas de novo, Tord?! — A professora o encarou com decepção absoluta antes de se levantar com um olhar flamejante em sua direção, segurando com uma mão o garoto chorando gentilmente e agarrando sua orelha com a outra. — Você não aprende nunca, não é? Acho que não tenho outra escolha a não ser chamar seus pai aqui mais uma vez!

O pânico que ainda não havia o engolido completamente o atingiu com toda força do mundo quando ouviu essas palavras.

— Não… não! Meus pais não! Eu vou dar meu robô pra ele como desculpas, eu juro!

A mulher não pareceu que havia lhe escutado e Tord _quase_ começou a chorar também. Enquanto eles iam para algum lugar que não estava realmente interessado saber onde era, a criança implorou varias e varias vezes para que ela não chamasse seus pais, mas também foi prontamente ignorado.

A mulher os mandou ficar sentadinhos num dos bancos do lado de fora do escritório do diretor enquanto entrava na sala dele, algo que Tord pensou seriamente em desobedecer e fugir se a ameaça de chamar seus pais ainda não tivesse sido dita. Ele lançou olhares suplicantes ao garoto ao seu lado, que não chorava tão intensamente quanto antes mas que também o ignorava como se nem estivesse lá, implorando que aquele olhar de cachorro abandonado servisse para que _um pontinho de humanidade surgisse naquele coração frio_. Entretanto, não encontrou nada além de raiva e desprezo.

_Os momentos seguintes passaram mais rápido do que Tord jamais poderia acompanhar._

Quando se deu conta, já estava na sala da diretoria. Gelada e exageradamente quieta. A tensão por si só já seria o suficiente para o fazer tremer discretamente, mas isso só de fato aconteceu quando a porta de entrada rangeu alto atrás dele e duas pessoas entraram, que só pelo barulho das cadeiras se arrastando ao seu lado já o fizeram entender que seus pais haviam chegado, sem ter nem coragem de levantar a cabeça e encontrar o olhar furioso deles nas suas costas.

— É uma pena que tenhamos que nos encontrar desse jeito, senhores _Rubach…_ — O diretor franziu o cenho ao ler o sobrenome dos pais do garoto. _Como diabos alguém pronuncia isso?!_ — _Plus… Plusko_ …?

— _Pluskowenski_. — Patryck corrigiu com frieza, o mais alto entre os dois. O olhar completamente plano e a postura estóica, ao contrário do homem ao seu lado, que tinha seu aborrecimento estampado em todos os cantos da face.

— É, esse nome aí. — Dispensou-os com um gesto de mão. — Enfim, infelizmente, tivemos que chamá-los aqui por uma ocorrência com seu filho durante a aula de hoje.

— Ele fez de novo, não é? — Dessa vez fora Paul quem perguntara, lançando um olhar rápido ao filho que poderia queimá-lo se pudesse.

Naquele momento tudo que Tord mais queria era poder enterrar a cabeça debaixo da terra de tanta vergonha. 

— Fez. O histórico dele não parece ser muito bom quando a questão é ser sociável, pelo que eu percebi. Dessa vez, ele jogou um robô de brinquedo na cabeça de um aluno por não querer dividir.

O homem mais baixo fez uma careta em descrença.

— Nós já não conversamos sobre isso antes, Tord? Vamos ter que tirar todos os seu brinquedos pra você aprender?!

— Quando eu _dominar o mundo_ vocês não vão poder tirar os meus brinquedos--!

— _Quando eu dominar o mundo vocês não vão poder tirar os meus brinquedos, mimimimi_

Paul repetiu as palavras do filho de um jeito infantil até demais, o que acabou irritando a criança mais ainda. Tord olhou zangado para o seu pai:

— Não fui eu que bati naquele _esquisito_ — O garoto disse alto, quase gritando. — ele que colocou aquele cabeção dele na frente do _meu robô_!

— Você quer mesmo ficar sem brinquedo nenhum, não é mesmo?

Tord abriu a boca para rebater, totalmente irritado, mas no exato segundo que encarou o homem de sobrancelhas grandes, pelo canto do olho, notou o olhar frio de Patryck se estreitando para ele atrás do marido, coisa que foi suficiente para substituir toda sua raiva por medo e o fazer abaixar a cabeça da mesma forma que estava antes.

_Nós vamos conversar em casa._

Tord permaneceu calado pelo resto da discussão, amedrontado pelo olhar de Patryck, e apenas ouviu enquanto o diretor continuava o sermão. _Você não deveria tratar seus colegas dessa forma. Nem sempre se pode ter tudo que se quer. É preciso saber dividir._ Todo aquele discurso genérico que ele já ouvira tantas e tantas vezes, já estava quase decorando as falas.

Tendo um histórico extenso de violência contra outros alunos, óbvio que aquela não era a primeira vez que ele levava sermão, muito menos seus pais, que sempre, por extensão, eram acusados de não terem o criado direito. Isso nunca pegava bem para o lado deles, e Tord se sentia muito mal, mesmo não querendo, que seus pais ouvissem sermão junto com ele, pois nada daquilo que diziam era verdade.

Ao fim da pequena reunião, Tord não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Sempre ficava constrangido quando traziam seus pais para o meio de suas bagunças, ainda mais sabendo que tomaria ainda mais esporro quando chegasse em casa. O melhor é que ficasse calado, ou poderia acabar sendo muito pior.

Depois de passar por toda aquela situação desconfortável, de muito mais maneiras do que ela deveria realmente ser, Tord respirou aliviado apenas por um momento depois de sair da sala do diretor. Isso até Paul começar a falar, enquanto eles já estavam caminhando pelo corredor:

— Quando chegarmos em casa, você não vai jogar no seu gameboy, muito menos no computador, nem no Xbox! Você vai passar o resto do dia no seu quarto, pensando no que você fez e– 

— Foi nele que você bateu? — Patryck de repente se pronunciou olhando fixamente para onde ficava os banquinhos de madeira. Tord sentiu seu coração parar por alguns segundos.

— Bem… _sim?_ — Quase gaguejou para responder, isso tudo pelo jeito que o seu pai tinha falado. — Mas ele tá bem agora, olha!

— Ei, mocinho. — Pat ignorou a afirmação do filho e se aproximou do garoto sem olhos que agora tinha uma pequena bolsinha com gelo pressionada contra a testa. O homem o olhou com simpatia, mudando totalmente sua postura de antes. — Eu sinto muitíssimo pelo que o meu filho fez com você. Você está bem?

Tom ergueu os olhos, curioso, pois não conhecia o homem que agora falava com ele. Porém, ao ouvir o que tinha a dizer, foi óbvio entender que era pai de Tord, o chifrudinho que tacou o robô em sua cabeça. Ele não sabia realmente o que dizer, ou se _devia_ dizer alguma coisa; falar com adultos era quase tão difícil quanto falar com outros da sua idade. No final, ele simplesmente assentiu, sem soltar mais nada além de um murmúrio que não passou de algo como “ _tô bem sim_ ”, só que praticamente incompreensível. 

— Que bom. — Ele sorriu, secretamente apenas fingindo que tinha entendido o menino, mas rapidamente continuou. — Agora Tord tem algo para falar para você, _não é mesmo filho?_

O garoto se sentiu paralisado perante o olhar ameaçador do mais velho, considerando realmente desafiá-lo daquela vez ao invés de quebrar o próprio orgulho pedindo desculpa pra aquele _esquisito_. Ele o olhou incrédulo por alguns segundos, ganhando um olhar mais estreito e irritado. Sabia o que acontecia nos raros momentos em que Patryck ficava irritado de verdade e realmente não queria que esse fosse o caso agora. Depois de um bufo alto, ele murmurou, desviando o olhar para os próprios pés:

— Desculpe por jogar o robô em você, mas a _culpa foi sua-_ — Nesse momento ganhou um tapa fraco na cabeça de Patryck, mas foi muito mais que o suficiente para lhe deixar temendo algo pior e rapidamente se corrigiu, falando a muito contra gosto. — Desculpe por te chamar de _esquisito_ e jogar o robô na sua cabeça... e por te chamar de _capitalista vigarista_?

Paul a distância cobriu a boca e abafou os risos que saíram involuntariamente.

Para ser sincero, Tom não estava com a mínima vontade de aceitar as desculpas de Tord. Ele foi grosso com ele quando ele tentou ser educado e finalmente criou coragem para tentar brincar com alguém, o chamou de esquisito por sua falta de olhos e depois o atacou com a _porra_ de um boneco de plástico pintado de vermelho. Ele se sentia ultrajado, completamente ridicularizado na frente da sala inteira. E Tom não gostava nem um pouco de ter os olhos dos outros sobre ele, especialmente quando ele estava chorando. No entanto, a presença do pai de Tord o estava deixando desconfortável. Ele realmente não gostava daquela situação, de ser colocado debaixo dos holofotes como se estivesse em um programa de televisão.

Ele não teve muito tempo para processar todas as informações antes que sua cabeça assentisse por si só. 

Naquele ponto Tord apenas estava aliviado por tudo terminar, mesmo sabendo que ficaria sem seus brinquedos e video games. Acompanhou os seus pais para longe de onde Tom estava, mas alguma coisa lhe fez parar e olhar para trás, na direção do garoto sem olhos. As duas crianças se encararam por longos segundos, mais do que o necessário, até Tord decidir que definitivamente _não gostava dele_ e por causa disso deu a língua para Tom.

Também não estava preparado para o outro tapa que levou bem na cabeça, mas rapidamente voltou a acompanhar os seus pais.

Enquanto isso, quando Tord não estava mais olhando, Tom retribuiu aquele gesto grosseiro…

 _Eles definitivamente nunca seriam amigos depois disso_.


	2. Chapter 2

A sala de aula estaria vazia se não fosse pelos quatro garotos que insistentemente decidiram ficar por ali mesmo sendo o intervalo, mas ninguém podia culpar eles por isso. Pelo menos ali não precisavam ver a cara dos seus outros colegas por algum tempo e a privacidade era mesmo ótima.

No geral, não tinham nada contra seus outros colegas de classe, até conversavam de vez em quando, mas não eram tão próximos quanto eram entre os quatro; além de terem que lidar com alguns elementos desagradáveis aqui e ali. Portanto, o melhor que podiam fazer naqueles poucos momentos em que não precisavam se preocupar com lição de casa ou copiar matéria da lousa era se manter distante de todo o resto. Se sentiam mais confortáveis estando entre apenas quatro pessoas do que em um pátio com duzentas e quarenta e três pessoas, de estudantes de todas as outras turmas.

Não faziam nada demais naquele horário, apenas jogavam conversa fora e mexiam com as coisas uns dos outros para passar o tempo. Matt, por exemplo, havia pegue o celular de Edd para jogar _Snake_ naquela tela pixelada, esverdeada e pequena, pois ninguém ali pensou em nada mais para fazer.

— Eu podia morrer de tédio agora. — Tom soltou de repente, depois de um minuto ou mais de silêncio entre um Tord concentrado lendo alguma edição de _Naruto_ e um Edd tentando dobrar uma folha de caderno. Parecia uma tentativa não muito bem sucedida de um origami e olhou para a cena por alguns instantes. — O que você tá fazendo aí, cara?

— Um origami? — Respondeu de um jeito debochado, mas sem tirar os olhos do papel.

— _Mas por que?_

— Eu vi a Laurel fazendo isso outro dia e fui perguntar o que era, aí ela me ensinou também. — Então ele mostrou o tal origami, com quatro pontas e todas elas abriam. — Acho que é pra adivinhar a sorte?

— Parece idiota. — Tord murmurou, ainda muito atento apenas no mangá.

Nesse momento Matt largou o celular, colocando-o de volta na mesa, e arrastou a cadeira para ver melhor o que eles estavam fazendo, ajeitando seus óculos no processo:

— Como funciona? 

— Primeiro tu escolhe um número de um a dez e depois uma cor. — Edd agora estava colorindo algumas parte do papel sem muito cuidado, depois escrevendo algumas coisas rapidamente que nenhum dos outros três conseguiu ver.

— Parece legal! Eu posso tentar!?

— Claro, escolhe um numero ai. 

O ruivo falou quatro e Edd abriu e fechou aquele origami às quatro vezes, parando em um lado em que as cores eram laranja e verde. Matt escolheu laranja e quando Edd levantou aquela partezinha do papel soltou um riso:

— _"_ _Você é feio."_

Por trás do mangá, Tord conteve uma risada, e Matt arregalou os olhos, horrorizado:

— Eu não gostei desse jogo, ele é _mentiroso!_

— Eu concordo com o jogo. — O norueguês do grupo comentou como quem não queria nada, mas foi impossível não rir do olhar indignado do garoto ruivo.

Matt mordeu os lábios e inflou as bochechas, fumegando de raiva com tamanha ofensa.

— Se gostou tanto vai você então!

— Tá bom, ué.

Encolheu os ombros e fechou o mangá em cima da mesa, fazendo o mesmo que o ruivo da última vez, escolhendo até o mesmo número – quatro – e por consequência parando nas mesmas cores. Mas Tord escolheu verde e isso fez Edd rir mais uma vez antes de falar o que tinha lá:

— _“_ _V_ _ocê é bonito."_

O queixo de Matt veio ao chão, completamente chocado. Tord o encarava com um sorriso orgulhoso e um olhar de superioridade, como se esfregasse em sua cara que aquilo era a verdade absoluta, por mais que ele soubesse que não fosse.

Não é possível que qualquer outra criatura na Terra fosse mais bonito que ele.

— Esse jogo tá MUITO roubado! — Ele exclamou, jogando as mãos para o alto e quase derrubando o estojo da mesa.

— Você achou? — Tord disse antes de arrumar a gola do seu sobretudo preto, fazendo uma pequena pose. — Porque eu não vi nenhuma mentira até agora.

Edd ainda estava rindo bastante, precisou respirar fundo por um segundo para parar e só nesse momento virou-se para Tom, que tinha ficado quieto esse tempo inteiro, e mostrou aquele tal origami da sorte para ele com um sorrisinho:

— É a tua vez, cara. 

Acomodando melhor os pés na cadeira da frente, Tom sequer desviou o olhar do teto antes de responder em um tom irritado:

— _Um._

Edd franziu o cenho e o encarou com decepção nos olhos.

— _Como você é chato_ _._ — Revirou os olhos. — Tá, preto ou vermelho?

— Preto.

O moreno levantou aquela partezinha do papel e um segundo depois começou a rir incontrolavelmente, o que atraiu a atenção de todos os outros três garotos. Apenas depois de alguns segundos Edd se acalmou por um momento e teve forças para falar:

— _“ Você é gay ”._

E dois segundos depois voltou a rir ainda mais que antes e quase caiu da cadeira, deixando um Tom com os olhos arregalados e sem entender nada.

— Como eu disse — Tord riu e voltou para o seu mangá. — nenhuma mentira.

O de olhos inexistentes fuzilou o norueguês por dois segundos, optando por fim a não desperdiçar suas palavras com aquele otaku fedido, e logo voltou-se à Edd mais uma vez, sua voz mostrando nada menos que completa indignação:

— Mas eu não sou gay!

— Homofóbico. — Também foi Tord que retrucou, mas sem tirar os olhos da revistinha em quadrinhos japonesa.

— Você é o gay aqui, cala a boca _commie._

O único estrangeiro entre os quatro – que não era inglês, no caso – lançou um olhar mal-humorado a Tom, mas sem mover um músculo do lugar:

— Tu que é gay com essas roupas de emo, _Jeová_ _._ — Ele voltou ao mangá como se tivesse vencido. — E eu garanto que não sou o único que acha isso.

Para fazer o circo pegar mais fogo ainda, Edd resolveu abrir a boca e se intrometer:

— Ele tá certo, Tom. Tu é gay mesmo. — disse ele, dando de ombros com um sorriso de canto.

O Emo revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, virando a cabeça para o lado da mesma forma que Matt fazia quando estava bravo.

— _Haha_ _._ — o norueguês caçoou com um sorriso sarcástico. Ele simplesmente amava conseguir o apoio de Edd para ganhar uma discussão.

No entanto, tanto ele quanto Tom sempre falhavam em se lembrar que, quando o assunto era puxar o saco de Edd, a aposta era sempre uma faca de dois gumes.

— Tá rindo do que, Tord? Você também é. 

Agora foi a vez de Tom tirar sarro do rival, que por sua vez ergueu os braços, indignado.

— E você fala como se nunca tivesse pegado um cara na vida. — ele rebateu, quase enfiando o indicador na cara do amigo.

Edd deu de ombros mais uma vez.

— Eu nunca neguei isso. Vocês dois que ficam com essa putaria de ficar no armário com “ain eu não sou gay, mimimi”. Ninguém aguenta mais, cara.

Tord arregalou os olhos, simplesmente indignado com o que estava ouvindo.

— Mas eu não sou gay, não! Eu gosto daquela menina do segundo ano!

A expressão de superioridade de Edd caiu por um segundo, dando lugar a uma sobrancelha arqueada e um olhar um tanto confuso.

— A loira de cabelo grande?

— Sim! — o norueguês esbravejou, mais uma vez atirando os braços para cima.

Matt, que ouvia toda a conversa com o mínimo que restava de sua atenção, quase se deu um tapa na testa, enquanto Edd mordia o lábio inferior para conter o riso. Tom nem estava tentando.

Percebendo o comportamento estranho de seus amigos, Tord intercalou o olhar entre os três, esperando por um esclarecimento que obviamente não viria se ele não se arriscasse a perguntar.

— O que foi? 

Edd suspirou e cruzou os braços, tentando resistir à tentação de rir na cara do norueguês.

— Tord, _ela é um cara._

Àquele ponto, Tom estava praticamente engasgando com o próprio ar de tanto dar risada. Claro, ele também estava sendo acusado de ser gay, mas os holofotes não estavam nele agora.

E ver Tord sendo humilhado na frente de seu círculo de amigos era muito mais interessante que defender sua própria sexualidade.

— Para de rir, Jeová! — ele gritou. — Você também tá junto nessa!

Tom estalou a língua no céu da boca, encarando a acusação do colega com ignorância.

— Eu não tô fazendo nada, Commie. Quem tá se enforcando na própria corda é você.

E assim eles começaram o que deveria ser a quinta discussão do dia.

Edd revirou os olhos. Ter que lidar com aquelas brigas estúpidas devia ser uma das coisas mais chatas de todo o seu dia, que já não era tão bom assim na maioria das vezes. Não era todo dia que ele acordava com paciência e aqueles dois não faziam nenhum esforço para ajudá-lo.

— Vocês dois são insuportáveis. — suspirou, sua súbita pronúncia calando os dois de imediato. — Olha, se acham tanto que não são gays, então provem.

Os dois rivais se entreolharam, olhos estreitos e sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Por mais que eles pudessem ser amigos de Edd desde que eram pequenos e fossem muito próximos, eles sabiam perfeitamente como ele podia ser um filho da puta. E aquele tipo de conversa soava estranhamente parecido com um de seus típicos esquemas para envergonhá-los na frente de todo mundo.

— … Provar como? — Tom resolveu arriscar, lentamente afastando a cadeira onde estava sentado de Tord.

O sorriso nos lábios de Edd não era um bom sinal. Era algo estranho que inspirava desconfiança, quase como os sorrisos dos personagens malvados dos desenhos animados.

Tom já estava arrependido de perguntar antes mesmo de ouvir a resposta.

— Não é óbvio? Se beijem. Quem gostar é gay. Se ninguém gostar, eu retiro o que eu disse.

Tord quase caiu da cadeira e os olhos de Tom, que já eram anormalmente arregalados, agora ficaram mais ainda. Seria cômico se a tensão sexual não fosse trágica.

— … Eu não vou beijar o Commie. — Tom foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, virando o rosto na direção oposta ao do norueguês.

— Por que? Tá com medo de ser exposto? — Edd provocou com um sorriso maroto.

— Não!

— Então vai, ué! Se você é tão hétero assim, um beijinho de nada não faz diferença.

Tendo o jogo finalmente virado a seu favor, Tord sorriu de canto e ergueu as sobrancelhas, ignorando completamente o fato de ter caído da cadeira na frente de todo mundo. Esse não era o ponto agora.

— É, Tom, eu não tenho aids. Não é como se um beijo fosse te matar.

O de órbitas vazias murmurou com o cenho franzido.

— Você parece estranhamente interessado nisso pra quem tava tão relutante há dois segundos atrás.

Como se estivesse imitando a atitude do de moletom verde, Tord deu de ombros.

— Eu só não tenho nada a esconder. Você que fica com o pé atrás.

Tom odiava admitir, mesmo que fosse apenas para si mesmo, mas ele estava encurralado. Todos os olhos de seus amigos estavam nele, e ele era quase como um coelho encurralado pelo grupo de predadores. Naquela pequena batalha, a derrota era iminente.

Bom, quanto mais rápido acabassem com isso, mais rápido poderiam seguir com suas vidas.

O de roupas escuras puxou a cadeira para a frente, mais próximo do norueguês, mas não sem antes fuzilar ambos ele e Edd com os olhos.

— Eu odeio vocês dois.

— Menos papo, mais beijo. — Edd apressou-os, gesticulando com as mãos. — E andem logo que o sinal já vai tocar.

Relutantemente, ambos os garotos se aproximaram. Enquanto Tom estava claramente infeliz com aquela situação, Tord fazia o possível para não demonstrar seu nervosismo crescendo dentro de seu peito disfarçando com uma expressão presunçosa. Ele não tinha nada para esconder, afinal, porque estava tão nervoso? O fato de que sua provável crush fosse na verdade um cara não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com a sua sexualidade! Se você ignorasse os músculos nos braços dela, a barba começando a crescer no queixo, o rosto perfeitamente simétrico como o de um cara da sua idade, ele era igualzinho à uma garota! _Deus, porque ninguém levava isso em consideração!?_

Eles estavam à um bom tempo se encarando com hesitação. Os movimentos rígidos e relutantes tanto como um animal se aproximando de um predador. Nenhum dos dois garotos meio que sabiam o que fazer à respeito disso. Se beijassem de uma vez para acabar logo com isso, eles se tornariam mais gays? _Não_ o fazer não era meio que uma opção.

As respirações agora podiam ser sentidas contra a pele um do outro. No último segundo, Tom finalmente cedeu às suas vontades e estava prestes à simplesmente se afastar e não dar ouvidos à qualquer palavra que fosse dita contra ele, mas antes que qualquer coisa fosse feita, Matt decidiu intervir. O ruivo olhava a cena desenrolar com uma cara bastante entediada, não aguentando mais aquela enrolação toda, como se um beijo fosse grande coisa. Por isso ele, depois de bastante tempo quieto, veio finalmente a se manifestar:

— Pelo amor de Deus, só vão com isso logo!

E então, antes que sua mente se registrasse perfeitamente e absorvesse o restante da cena, uma mão forte agarrou seu cabelo e o empurrou para frente. Quando se deu conta, seu próprio aparelho estava fortemente esmagado contra a sua boca e ferindo-a por dentro, mas Tom não se preocupou muito com isso, no entanto, ele estava muito mais chocado com o fato de que realmente estava beijando Tord agora.

— Pronto, finalmente! — Edd exclamou — Agora abre a boca e mexe a língua.

O comentário inconveniente de Edd foi completamente perdido em meio ao pânico.

Eles não sabiam o que fazer, mesmo com aquele conselho bem direto. Tipo, como você conseguia beijar quando tinha alguém te empurrando firmemente e segurando sua cabeça? Não que eles fizessem alguma ideia de como beijar sem isso, aliás! Mas o aparelho de Tom estava começando a machucar o norueguês também, então a situação ficava um pouco complicada. Foi exatamente por esse motivo que, durante dois segundos de fraqueza e que ele se recusa a pensar depois, Tord passou os braços suavemente pelo torso do garotos sem olhos e tocou seus ombros, levemente empurrando ele para trás só para terem mais espaço para trabalharem, e com isso, ele sentiu as mãos se Matt se afastarem de seu cabelo.

Os segundos depois disso foram como todo primeiro beijo. _Estranho._ Tom deve ter lambido o nariz dele sem querer uma ou duas vezes, assim como os dois acabaram batendo os dentes. Mas quando o norueguês fechou os olhos e Tom o imitou, o beijo se desenrolou de uma forma melhor do que nenhum deles jamais poderia imaginar. No final, eles se viram realmente aproveitando aquele beijo. A presença de Matt e Edd aos poucos se tornando distante, um mero pontinho no fundo da mente deles.

Isso só acabou quando, para a infelicidade de ambos, um som abrupto de uma porta se abrindo e batendo contra a parede ecoou pela sala de aula. Tom e Tord se afastaram de uma vez só e olharam na direção da porta, sem reação, e parado prestes a entrar na sala estava Jon.

— D-desculpe! — Jon gaguejou alto e nervoso, para depois dar meia dúzia de passos para trás, sair e fechar a porta, fingindo de um jeito muito ruim que não havia visto nada.

— Bom, isso foi bem anticlimático. — Disse Matt em seu tom monótono, guardando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e voltando para sua mesa para fazer seja lá o que estava fazendo antes.

— E aí, o que vocês acharam? — Edd estava com aquele sorriso malicioso olhando para os dois amigos, realmente esperando uma resposta. — Pra quem não queria beijar, parece que vocês aproveitaram muito, hein. Falta um pouco pra aula começar, se vocês quiserem continuar-

— Cala a boca Edd! — Foi Tom quem respondeu, meio zangado, mas também soando encabulado. Ele se afastou rapidamente de Tord, arrastando a cadeira para longe e virou o rosto para o outro lado.

Edd deu de ombros e se virou para o norueguês.

— E você, Tord? Tá tão quieto-

Nesse momento o sinal estridente tocou e anunciou o fim do intervalo, imediatamente Tord escapuliu para a sua própria carteira no fundo da sala, ao lado da última janela, sem fazer questão de falar uma palavra e nem deixar que os outros vissem a sua expressão.

Nenhum dos meninos tocou no assunto depois disso. 

Porém, embora a interrupção e todos os problemas que vieram depois tenham atrapalhado o julgamento, Edd conhecia seus amigos há tempo o suficiente para compreender a situação sem sequer precisar perguntar. 

Sendo capaz de ler suas expressões como um livro, a verdade tinha ficado muito clara:

_Os dois tinham gostado._


End file.
